Kiingtong
Kiingtong is a British Minecraft Youtuber who is part of the Cube SMP and UHC roster, and makes other minigame videos. He has 150k+ subscribers on YouTube and mostly plays with fellow Cube member Graser10. In real life Kiingtong's real name is Will and he lives in Devon, England. He was born in Leicester, and is currently 20 years old. Cube SMP Kiingtong got permission from a Cube member with the whitelist permission to join the Cube on April Fool's Day as a prank. He officially joined the Cube on June 23rd, 2014. They even started Cube Evolution, but as Will pronounces it "Cube Eevolution". Series Ongoing Series *'Cube SMP S3'- A survival, whitelisted, private SMP server where members showcase their SMP skills. Will was on South Side, but betrayed and is now on North Side. *'Cube UHC'- A series originally made by Mindcrack, Cube UHC is posted once every 3-4 months. Every episode comes out every 2 days. Will has gotten a few kills every now and then *'Cube SMP Season 1 Pixelmon'- A private SMP server using the original Cube SMP Season 1 map, but adding a twist with the Pixelmon Mod. Will created the first team, Team Nightfall, and also caught a few legendaries already. *'Vlogs'- Videos which showcase what Will does in real life. *'Build Battle'- A minigame on the server Hypixel where players are given a topic to build in a certain period of time. Will mostly plays with Graser in this gamemode. *'Prison Q&A'- A session of around 10 minutes where Will answers questions Graser asks from Twitter. Ended Series *'Cube SMP (Season 1)' *'Cube SMP (Season 2)' *'Cube Evolution' *'SkyBlock Challenges' Cube Ultra Hardcore Elimination History *Kiingtong first appeared in season 7. Quotes Trivia *It was revealed on his ask.fm that Bee was the one who introduced him to Bayani. *He has Crohn's disease.Crohn's Disease *Kiingtong, along with Dowsey, are the only winners to reside outside of North America. **Coincidentally, both lived or are living in United Kingdom. *He is left-handed. *He doesn't like peanut butter or cake mix. *The name Kiingtong came when Will couldn't see well from the back of the classroom, so he would squint and look like he has thin eyes like Asians, and his friends nicknamed him Kiingtong because it "sounded Asian." So he began using Kiingtong as his username rather than his previous username, something like "wkd." *Kiinqtonq originated from when Will wanted to make his COD username look cooler and he decided to use "q"s instead of "g"s. *The nickname "Willy Shakes" apparently originated from when Will used to create the Cube UHC montages. *The first song he listened to in the "emo" genre was "Helena" by My Chemical Romance. He was 8. *His childhood nickname was "banana." *He actually didn't know Graser's age until Graser released his Draw My Life. Gallery Kiingtong2.jpg|Kiingtong in real life kiingtongbayani.jpg|Kiingtong and Bayani or {#Kiani} KiingtongSkin1.png|Kiingtong's current skin Kiingtong.png|2014 YT Profile Pic Kiingtong Avi 2015.png|2015 YT Profile Pic Kiingtong Avi 2016.png|2016 YT Profile Pic (for 100k) S9 - Kiingtong.png|Cube UHC Season 9 Intro S10 - Talekio and Kiingtong.png|Cube UHC Season 10 Intro S11 - Kiingtong.png|Cube UHC Season 11 Intro S13 - P7.png|Cube UHC Season 13 Intro S13 - UO Kiingtong.png|Cube UHC Season 13 UO Intro S13 - Kiingtong Thumb.jpg S14 - T2.png|Cube UHC Season 14 Intro S14 - Kiingtong Thumb.jpg|Cube UHC Season 14 Thumbanil UHC15Kiingtong.jpg|Cube UHC Season 15 Thumbnail KiingtongUHC15.png|Cube UHC Season 15 Intro S16 - Kiingtong Thumb.jpg|Cube UHC Season 16 Thumbnail S17 - Will Thumbnail.jpg|Cube UHC Season 17 Thumbnail S17 - Kiingtong.png|Cube UHC Season 17 Intro S18 - Kiingtong Thumbnail.jpg|Cube UHC Season 18 Thumbnail S18 - Kiingtong Thumbnail (Alt).jpg|Cube UHC Season 18 Thumbnail (Alt) S19 - Kiingtong Intro.png|Cube UHC Season 19 Intro Videos References Category:People Category:Cube Evo Category:UHC Category:Cube UHC Category:Cube SMP Category:UHC Winner Category:Cube Member Category:Cube SMP Season 1 Member Category:Cube SMP Season 2 Member Category:Cube Evolution Season 1 Member Category:Cube UHC Season 7 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 8 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 9 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 10 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 11 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 12 Participant Category:YouTuber Category:Server Owner Category:XenoDome Category:Cube UHC Season 13 Participant Category:Minecraft Isles Crew Member Category:Cube UHC Season 14 Participant Category:Crazy Craft SMP Season 1 Member Category:Siege World Category:Cube vs. HTM Category:Cube SMP Season 3 Member Category:Cube UHC Season 15 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 16 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 17 Participant Category:Team Flux Member Category:Cube Pixelmon SMP Season 1 Member Category:Cube UHC Season 18 Participant Category:Northside Member Category:Cube vs H3M Category:Cube UHC Season 19 Participant Category:Statistics and tables